Evil and Good prank ?
by AnimeFreakMonster
Summary: What happens when the good douji club and the evil douji branch get bored and decide to play a prank on Vice and Ultimo ? And what kind of ,,things" are the ultimate good and evil going to be put through ? Who knows ! Hints of Yaoi ( Boy's Love ) Kinky stuff ! Ultimo x Vice ; Slight Service x Desir
1. Chapter 1

Author's note :

Hi guys ! I have just finished writing this and decided to post it here as soon as possible .

Too bad there aren't so many Karakuridouji Ultimo fics .

Well, this fic is going to be with a LOT of humor , so you better be prepared cuz some dirty things are gonna happen !

After you have read this chapter , you WILL know what is going to happen ! XD

I think I'm gonna rate it M later , for mah dirty thoughts that need to be written down!

It was a chilly afternoon and both good douji club and evil douji branch were so damn bored.

At the good douji club:

,,Ahhh! I'm going to die ! Seriously going to die ! " said Service waving her hands and feet like a kid .

,, Behave yourself , child ! " said Regla trying not to seem as annoyed as he really was .

,, I'm usually not in this kind of conversation , but he's right ." said Slow

,, So , what do you propose , Service ? " said Pardonner with a calm voice.

,, Hmmmmm….WAIT ! I got it ! Let's play one of those human games ! I hared they're really fun ! " said Service playfully

,, Does anyone know anything like that ? " asked Sophia.

,, Well , master Sayama taught me a game named ,, Truth or dare " but it didn't turn out quite pleasing… " said Regla thoughtful.

,, What do you mean ? " asked Slow confused

,, Well , it ended with a few doors and windows cracked and a few bruises , plus it puts one against the other , by trying to humiliate themselves to the extreme . Such foolish games… " answered Regla calmly .

,, Oh Oh ! By the way ! Has anyone seen Ultimo lately ? " asked Service cheerfully .

,, He must be with master Yamato , why do you want to know ? " asked Sophia.

,,Well , he might have known some fun games …." Said Service disappointed .

,, Yeah , since master Yamato has been through that kind of stuff … " said Slow.

A few moments of silence passed and than Service came up with an idea.

,, I KNOW ! I KNOW ! WE CAN MAKE ULTIMO A PRANK ! IT'S GONNA BE SOOOOO~ FUN ! " said Service while laughing.

,, Hmmm , sounds interesting … " said Slow

,, Does anyone have any idea ? " asked Service

,, My master keeps saying that pranks with nasty ideas are the best to do . " said Regle

,, Wow! Your master shore knows a lot about this !" said Sophia surprised.

,, Well , kinky stuff , eh ? " said Slow.

,, I think this isn't what the ,, good " douji should be doing… " said Regla

,, Awww ! C'mon ! It'll be fun ! And no one will get hurt ! " said Service excited

,, I guess you're right " approved Regla .

,, What about putting him in an embarrassing situation with someone he would never expect to be in with ." said Slow .

,, Never expected Slow to have such dirty thoughts… " said Sophia suspicious .

,, No, no ! That's a great idea ! " said Service approving the long haired karakuri douji .

,, Someone he would never be in such a situation with … " wondered Pardonner .

,,VICE !" said all of them at once.

At the evil douji branch :

,, Gaaaahhhh ! I'm soooo freakin' bored ! " said Avaro scratching the back of his head .

,, Stop whining , everybody's in the same situation " said Jealous a little annoyed.

,, The little one is right , boredom has completely taken over us ! " said Desir dramatically .

,, Yeah !Yeah! Bunny boy is right ! " said Edile approving

Desir twitched at the nickname .

,, Why don't you do what you're best at , Desir ? " asked Jealous blankly .

,,Hmmm….What do yo ~ ooohhh , I'm not really into that kind of stuff , now ." said Desir giggling at the question.

,, That seems like a good idea . Kinky stuff ! " said Avaro

,,NO ! " said all of them .

,, Not us , idiots ! said Avaro correcting himself .

,, I would have killed you if you even dared to think about that ! " said Edile annoyed to the fullest .

,, Why you…! " said Avaro angrily

,, Speaking of ,,killing" " , said Rage , interrupting their fight ,, Has anyone seen Vice ? "

,, I think he's with that idiotic master of his or beating the shit out of someone . "

answered Jealous promptly .

,, You know , we could play a prank on him , just one little prank isn't going to do any bad , is it ? " said Desir playfully.

,, Good idea , Pinky ! " answered Avaro.

Desir twitched again at the new nickname .

,, We should embarrass him to the fullest , until he has no pride left ! "said Edile in a sadistic way .

,, Easy there ! We just want to see some emotion on that devilish face of his !" said Desir correcting Edile .

,, That's right , we still need him " said Rage showing no feeling.

,, Ok , let's think about something dirty that will hurt his self confidence , with someone he would never expect to be in a ,, position " with …" thought Desir

,,ULTIMO ! " Said all of them .

Now , everyone found something fun to do !


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note :

Hi again ! I want to apologize if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes.

I'm doing my best !

Now , the doujis have to lure their ,, preys " so that they can fulfill their ,, goal " .

I shall update soon , and thank you soooo~ much for reading my fic ! I really appreciate it ! It means a lot to me ! Since none of my friends care to read my fics …

One more time , thank you for reading my fic and don't forget to comment or send me a message if you want to know something ! Arigato~ !

The good douji club decided ! They were going to play Ultimo a prank !

Somewhere , in the middle of a peaceful park , two karakuri doujis were looking for someone .

,, Neeee~ , Slow , did you spot Ultimo ? " asked the blue haired karakuri douji .

,, Still looking for him … " said Slow serious.

,, Ahhhh! We've been looking for him the whole evening ! I'm really getting tired of it …." Said Service bored.

,, Wait , I see something ! " said Slow pointing in the respective direction .

,,What?! What?! " said Service looking in random directions .

Not far away , a red haired teenager could be seen clinging to his ,, master " .

,,Yamato-sama , we've been walking in this park this whole evening . Is there something you're looking for ? Ulti can help ! " said Ultimo trying to be useful to his master .

,,Wha ! Huh ? N-No… I just like … taking long walks…in the park ! It's really relaxing , you know ! " said Yamato , his expression showing panic .

,, Then Ulti is happy to be by your side ! " said Ultimo cheerful , giving his master one of his cute smiles .

After patting Ultimo's head , he looked back at his main ,, attraction " . Makoto Sayama that has also been wondering in the park for some time .

,, Let's go ! We should talk with him! " said Service excited .

,, No! Have you forgotten about what Regla told us ? We must get him fatigued untill tonight ! " said Slow warning the other karakuri douji .

,, Oh ! Right ! Forgot about that . Well , I'll crush every piece of energy he has ! " said Service playful .

Service headed Ultimo's direction and got closer and closer … WHACK!

The blue haired karakuri douji stole Ultimo's cute beret and started running with it at full speed. Ultimo noticed that his headwear was gone and started running after the thief at full speed to .

,, Hey ! " said Ultimo and than looked back at his master ,, Don't worry Yamato-sama ! Ulti will come back ! "

Yamato was really freaked out , but he trusted his karakuri douji .

Far Far away from there , the evil douji branch were also planning their prank .

,, Hey , Desir , do you see him ? said Avaro bored

,, Unfortunately , I haven't seen him yet , but we mustn't give up ! " said Desir trying to convince the other evil doujis to put some effort into searching their leader .

,, Hey , guys ! Look down there ! Look down there ! " said Edile pointing to the ground where some trees have been completely demolished .

,, Well , that must be him …" said Rage sighing

The evil doujis got closer to the ground , but far enough for not being demolished as well.

,, Ugh ! Why the fuck aren't those retards coming?! I warned them that if they don't fucking show themselves , I'll hunt them down all by myself !" said the long haired karakuri douji that destroyed half of the forest .

,, Umm…Vice-san , you should be a little more patient … " said K trying not to get his ass kicked.

,, What was that ? " said Vice giving his master a death glare.

,,N-Nothin ! " said K defending himself.

,, Oh God .. " said Rage face palming .

,, Ok ! Who forgot to tell the rest about this !? " said Desir , demanding an answer

Paress lookeda random direction . .

,, Oh , great . Now we're fucked ! " said Avaro ripping his hair off .

,, Don't mind that now , we must fulfill our goal , remember ? " said Desir giving the other's a devilish smirk .

,, Yeah , Yeah ! But how are we going to get this guy tired ? He's a living killing machine ! " said Edile exasperated .

,, Calm down , there has to be a way " said Jealous .

,, Hmmm.. Oh ! I have an idea ! " said Desir enlightened ,, But if I don't come back , please take care of my master ! "

,,What do you …? " asked Jealous . But Desir was already going their leader's way.

The pink haired one headed towards the now destroyed forest . He hurriedly got behind the raven haired karakuri douji , snatched some of his hair and than started running away like running away from death itself.

,, THE FUCK ! " said Vice looking behind him and started flying after the other silhouette .

The other evil karakuridoujis just stared at the scene in disbelief .

,, D-Did he just … " said Edile

,,D-D-Do what …" said Avaro

,, I-I think he did ?!" completed Jealous

,,Let's pray he'll come back alive … " said Rage surprised as well

And K was left all startled next to the black threads left behind .


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note :

Hey guys ! A new chapter is up ! Hope you'll like it ! Let's find out how our karakuri doujis have been doing !

I hope you'll enjoy it ! I made Vice look a little different , ok , so , please don't be mad at me . If I made some mistakes , I'm really sorry! I'm very tired since I didn't get much sleep tonight .

Once again , thank you for reading my fic !It means a lot ! It really does !

After the good karakuri doujis and the evil ones managed to get followed by their

,,preys" , Service and Slow met with Desir and Jealous.

,,There you are ! Did you manage to get Ultimo tired ? " said Desir

,, Yeah , we did !How about you ? Did you fatigue Vice ?" asked Service

,,Yeah ! It was a hard work but we did ! " said Desir relaxed .

,, So , where is he now ? "asked the blue haired one .

,, Edile and Avaro are being chased now , I was first , then Jealous and then it was Rage's turn. Until now , he destroyed 2 forests and a whole mountain , how about Ultimo ? "

,, Well , Sophia and Slow have been passing his headwear to each other the whole day , so he must be all worked out by now ." answered Service joyful .

,, Ok , next step is to get them asleep ! " said Desir devilishly .

,, I'll get Vice , you go get Ultimo and don't harm him , ok ?" warned Service

,,Haha ! Don't worry , I don't want that to harm him , he never did anything to me , I have other enemies …" said Desir narrowing his eyes while looking at Service .

,, All right then . See you there … " said Service.

After that , they flew different ways.

A few meters away , there were 3 karakuri doujis chasing after each other .

,, Please ! Give it back ! " said a desperate Ultimo .

,,Catch ! " said Slow , throwing the headwear to Sophia .

,, Ugh , at least he didn't figure out who we are ! " said Sophia , slow enough for Ultimo not to hear their conversation while catching the cute beret .

,, I think this is enough , he looks tired enough ! " said Slow .

,, All right , let's go hide ! " said Sophia as he dropped the headpiece .

The two ,, thieves " hid behind some tree and waited to see what was going to happen .

The red haired karakuri douji , who was breathing heavily , took the beret in his hands and sighed .

,, Ahhh… I think Yamato-sama got worried , I have to go back… " said Ultimo slowly .,,But , Ulti is…so…tired…" said Ultimo as he collapsed

,,Is he going to be alright? " said Sophia concerned.

,,Look closely , he's just sleeping .Well now , we must take him to the headquarters " said Sophia rising Ultimo by carefully taking him by his shoulder .

Far away , next to the destroyed trees of a forest there were a few silhouettes hiding behind some trees .

,, Show yourselves , cowards ! " demanded Vice while looking around him .

,, I didn't lie when I said that we're fucked ! " whispered Edile frightened .

,,Shut up ,or he'll hear us ! " said Avaro scared as well .

,, Ugh … " said Vice , his eyes half opened ,, I'll take care of you another time , got that ?! "

,, Thank God !" said Avaro.

,, I … have to go … " whispered Vice before collapsing to the ground .

,, Finally ! " completed Edile .

Edile , Avaro and Rage got closer to make shore their leader was asleep.

Indeed , he has fallen asleep instantly .

,, Now , how are we going to get him there ?! " said Avaro

,, Like I would know !" screamed Edile

,, Shut it , shrimpie ! " said Avaro annoyed

,, Like you're the one to talk ! " answered Edile annoyed .

As the two karakuri doujis were arguing , Rage easily lifted up Vice ( bridal style ) and walked between them to get their attention . The two remained speechless .

,, Well , I thought he was thin and all , but not this light ! " said Avaro taking a closer look at Vice .

The almost dead looking karakuri douji was soundlessly sleeping , not showing one of his devilish smirks , but a gentle expression , while clinging to Rage and leaning his head against the other's chest .

,, He looks so calm … so unlike him … " said Avaro surprised

,, He looks so … so….so…." said Evile trying to finish his sentence

,, Fragile ? " finished Rage .

,, Yeah , yeah ! " approved Edile .

,, Wow ! Never knew Vice could look so innocent ! " said Avaro trying to get a better look at the raven haired ' s face .

,, Hurry up , we have to go to the good douji club's headquarters ." said Rage blankly .

After that whole day , everybody felt tired , not only the two asleep karakuri doujis , but the fun was only about to begin !


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note :**

Hey'all ! This is a new chapter ! So please enjoy reading it !

Warning ! There are some nasty parts here ! This is the second step from their glorious prank ! SO BEWARE ! Now I'm sorry if you're not going to like my fic , ok …

So please don't kill me if you don't like it …. Thank you ….

Anyway ! Please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to comment ! It really helps when I get supporting comments or messages ! Thank you ! Arigatou~

The good and evill karakuridoujis gathered at the headquarters and went on with their plan .

,, Desir ! Here you are ! Did you guys bring Vice ? " said an excited Service .

,, Yep ! He's here and he's asleep , so you better keep your voice down ! " whispered Desir trying to get the other karakuridouji to be quiet .

,, Oh ! Ok . Ultimo is asleep too . " said Service giggling .

Then , Sophia and Slow entered the room carrying an asleep Ultimo .

,, So where's he ? " asked Slow curiously .

,, Where's who ? " asked Edile .

Desir face palmed .

,, Vice , you idiot ! Vice !" screamed Avaro .

,, Ohhhhh~ " said Edile .

,, Anyway , bring him here ! " said Sophia .

While the blond karakuridouji was talking , Rage managed to open the door with his feet with a loud ZBANG .

Everybody was now staring at Vice dumbfounded .

Everybody remained silent for a minute .

,, Is that really Vice ? " asked Service after collecting his jaw from the floor .

,, Yeah , it's him ! " said Desir .

,, But he looks so peaceful , so not deadly … " said Slow with wide eyes .

,, Ok , ok ,ok ! We get it ! Spleepin' Beauty arrived ! So now what ? " asked Avaro a little annoyed .

,, Right ! The plan ! " said Service trying to focus and wipe the droll away .

,, Well , we haven't thought about step two yet…" said Slow scratching the back of his head.

,,Ch… " said Jealous disappointed .

,, NO ! WAIT ! I GOT IT ! " said Service almost hysterically .

,, What ?! What did you get !? "asked Desir curiously .

,, First ! Get Ultimo and Vice out of their clothes ! " said Service proud of his idea

,, WHAT ?! " EVERYBODY practically screamed .

At the loud noise , Vice moaned in his sleep .

Everybody froze , making shore that Vice wasn't awake . After a long break , Desir whispered something to Service

,, Are you out of your freakin' mind ?! Vice is totally going to murder all of us after that ! "

,, Do not panic ! Leave everything to me ! " said Service bravely .

,, You go undress Ultimo , but I don't think I'll manage to take Vice out of his clothes ." said Desir desperate .

,, Well ,at least get him into a shirt ! " said Service handing Desir a white school shirt .(You know , like those uniform shirts )

,, W-We'll t-try …" said Desir trembling

,, Ok guys , let's go undress Ultimo ! " said Service heading towards the good doujis.

All of the good doujis were relived that they didn't have to be on the verge of waking Vice up . After a few hours , Desir and Service , who were carrying the almost naked karakuri doujis , and the others met in front of a wooden door .

,, W-We're ready … " said Desir blushing and trying to look away from the still asleep raven haired boy who was laying in his arms .

,, All right ! " said Service while opening the door with his feet .

It was a cozy apartment with a two-person bed in it .

Suddenly , Desir opened his mouth , on the verge of saying something , but closed it back with a devilish smirk . A more devilish smirk than usual .

Service noticed the other's behavior and eyed him with a playful smile .

Desir eyed Service back as they placed the asleep karakuridoujis on the bed .

,, So what now ? " asked Pardonner bored .

,, You'll see … " said Desir teasing the other .

Desir got close to Service and whispered something to him .

,, So who's gonna be the top ? " asked Desir silently .

,, I don't know , what do you think ? " asked Service looking at the pink haired boy .

,, Hmmm … I think if Ultimo's going to be the top , it's going to be a LOT more fun for us to see their reactions " answered Desir giggling

,, Good idea ! " said Service as he went back to the group .

,, Hey ! You two know something we don't ! " complained Avaro

,, He's right . " approved Jealous calmly .

,, Go on , spit it out , already ! " said Edile annoyed .

,, Wait and you'll see … " said Desir annoyed .

Service took a long look at Avaro's face and said

,, You ! Go bite Vice ! "

,, ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND ?! HE'LL WAKE UP AND MURDER ALL OF US ! " said Avaro hysterically.

,, So you're not saying you don't want to … " said Desir teasing the smaller one .

,, Well …I … uhh… Fine ! " said Avaro heading towards the long raven haired boy with fear. He took a deep breath and bit into the other's neck .

,, So , did you do it ? " asked Service.

,, Yeah , but no… " said Avaro staring at the black haired boy .

,, What do you mean ? " asked Desir and Service at the same time , getting closer to the bed . Avaro bit Vice , but there was no bite mark !

,, What ? Try harder ! " threatened Desir

Avaro bit him harder , but no bite mark !

,, Ah ! Let me do it ! " said Desir heading towards the sleeping boy .

The pink haired karakuri douji took the deepest breath he had ever taken and gave the other a bite . Everybody said ,, Ouch " at the sight , as if they were the one who got bitten

This time Vice gave a little grown , a little hickey forming on his neck .

,, How in the …. " said Rage staring dumbfounded .

Desir headed towards Service who was also staring in disbelief .

,, Ouch… " said Desir placing his hands under his jaw .

,, I never thought I would ever say this but , great bite , Desir ! " said Service giving Desir a snap on the back .

,, Now what ? " asked Jealous

,, Slow ! Sophia ! Get them to stay closer and put Ultimo's hand on Vice's shoulder! " said Service on a demanding tone .

,, Ok " answered Slow simply .

Sophia and Slow pushed the two asleep boys closer and got Ultimo's hand to stay right on Vice's shoulder without waking them up.

,, Good ! Now it's my turn ! " said Service activating his large blue fighting hands .

,, What are you…! " Pardonner didn't manage to finish the sentence .

Service gave Vice a hard punch on the back , but Vice didn't even seem to feel any pain

,, What was that for ? " asked Rage blankly .

,, Yeah ! You scared the shit out of everybody ! " complained Avaro.

,, It's for feeling some pain ! " answered Service simply

,, But he didn't even feel anything… " said Pardonner

,, Not now ! When he wakes up ! " said Service making himself clear .

After a long break where everybody sighed in relive , Jealous found out something

,, Wait …. Bruises….A bed …. Vice naked , Do you plan to …"

,, Yeah ! " answered Service and Desir proudly .

Now everybody found out what was going to happen .

,,Ok ! Now all we have to do now is to wait till morning ! " said Service

,, Till morning ?! But I'm out of my mind ! I wanna see what happens now ! " said Avaro disappointed

,, Shut up , we have to wait until they wake up ! " complained Edile

,, Yeah , besides , we have to get some sleep too " said Sophia yawning .

,,Ok , well then let's go back and … " Slow didn't manage to finish what he was going to say. Everybody was wondering why Slow stopped talking , and noticed that he was looking at the right . Then everyone turned their heads to the right just to see a sleeping Desir and Service , cuddling into each other on one of the sofa .

,, Well , after all we've been trough , we deserve some rest too… " said Jealous yawning as well . ,, Lune is waiting for me so I've gotta go… "

,, Yeah , I think Kyose is worrying about me " said Pardonner bored .

,, Ok then , We'll see you tomorrow ! " said Sophia

,, But what if they wake up before we arrive here ? " asked Jealous

,, Don't worry , they're going to sleep for a long time , belive me ! " said Slow

,, All right , Rage , let's get Desir , you should get Service too … " said Jealous as he and Rage managed to get Desir up from the sofa .

,, Aye ! " said Sophia as he and Pardonner picked up Service as well .

Then everyone went home at their masters , tired as they were , they still couldn't wait for the next day .

But what happened to Yamato and K ?

Somewhere at a block of flats , a tired Yamato was wondering about where his karakuridouji was .

,, Oh , God ! Ultimo , where the heck are you !? " wondered Yamato desperate

Suddenly , his cell phone made a noise . It was a call from Sayama .

,, Well that can wait now ! " said Yamato throwing himself at the phone .

Somewhere else , In another block of flats , there waited a frightened man with unusual teeth . ( XD )

,, Where could he be ? I hope I won't have to buy another door, again … " said K .

,,But now , at least I can be sleeping peacefully , haaa~ " said K reviled . He got himself into the bed and waited . Waited . And waited .Suddenly , a frightening thought occurred to him

,, But what if someone comes and attacks me ?! Oh no . VIIIICCCEEEE ! COMEEEEEEE BAAAACCCKKK ! " yelled a desperate K .His scream being heard from a long distance . Somewhere , in a cozy apartment , a raven haired boy growled at the sound in his sleep .

,, Stupid K …. "


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note :

Hi guys ! Yawn ! I'm too tired to write a long note so~

I hope you'll enjoy my twisted imagination .

I'm sorry if I made Vice too tsundere and stuff , but it's 4AM so forgive my spelling or grammar mistakes …

Thank you for reading ! It's the last chapter !

And please review ! I really need some encouragement ! ^.^

The next morning , everybody woke up at around 11 AM , getting ready for the final result . The good doujis met with the evil ones at their headquarters .

,, Yawn ! Morning ! " said tired but excited Service.

,, Well , morning to you too … " said Desir with a little blush .

,, Why's he blushing ? " whispered Slow in Jealous's ear.

,, Well someone managed to tell him how he got asleep last night ." said Jealous glaring at Avaro who sweat dropped .

,, All right ! Now let's head towards our headquarters ! " said Service enthusiastically

,, But let's hope that they won't crush the whole building… " said Pardonner.

,, Let's hope so … " said Rage not so confident .

The group headed towards the respective place , Service and Desir leading them .

Once they arrived , they were surprised to find Ultimo and Vice unmoved . Exactly in the same position.

,, Let's wake them up ! " said Service with a devilish smirk

,, No ! If we do , they'll find out who did this ! " protested Slow alarmed

,, But they'll wake up tomorrow ! " complained Avaro .

Suddenly , the red haired karakuri douji moved a bit giving a loud yawn . The other karakuri doujis hid behind the door that was creak opened , to see their reaction .

Ultimo slightly opened his eyes , still felling a little sleepy . Vice started to open his eyes as well . Avaro and Edile started getting nervous behind the door so Desir gave them a punch as a signal for being quiet . As Ultimo was opening his eyes , he noticed a silhouette next to him with long raven hair covering the bed sheets .

,, Uhh…Huh ? " Ultimo opened his eyes at the sight .

At the slow noise , Vice opened his eyes as well , looking at Ultimo with wide eyes .

,, N-nh…W-Wha ..?"

After a few moments of silence and staring , Vice managed to lower his head just to see a warm hand covering his bare shoulder . And guess who's hand was that ! As soon as Ultimo realized where his hand was staying , he slowly removed it with a scared expression .

Vice lowered his head while growling and then exploded.

,, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO ?! " screamed Vice in an attempt to rise himself .

Then he felt a cold breeze passing through his legs . He shivered at the feeling and looked down . That moment he froze . He was wearing only (I repeat ONLY)a long school shirt . Now Vice was looking at his legs in disbelief .

,, T-Tell m-me …" said the raven haired boy trying to calm down ,, what happened ?"

,, D-Don't a-ask me ! Ulti didn't do anything ! I swear ! " said Ultimo with panic .

Vice gave Ultimo a how-stupid-do-you-think-I-am look . Ultimo shook his head defending himself .

Vice gave a loud growl and headed towards the red haired's boy direction , trying to catch him , but Ultimo quickly removed himself from the bed . Ultimo ran behind the sofa , to make shore that the other wasn't going to kill him just yet . Vice crawled to the end of the bed and placed his feet on the cold floor , getting up very quickly , but…

He felt his lower body in pain and crashed to the ground with a loud THUMP!

,, Whoooaaaaa~! "

,, A-Are you okay ? " said Ultimo getting closer to Vice trying to help him get up .

Ultimo stopped himself after noticing that the raven haired boy was horribly flinching .

,, I wonder why he collapsed … " thought Ultimo.

Ultimo lowered himself to see the other's face . The red haired boy remained dumbfounded.

Vice's expression showed a mix of anger and worry. His eyes wide opened .

,, Y-You… " growled Vice clenching his teeth and fists .

,, W-What happe~ …. " Ultimo stopped himself after a dirty thought occurred to him.

Ultimo started blushing uncontrollably , but showed Vice his hand for helping him to stand up . Vice glared at Ultimo and tried to stand up with his own forces . While the dark haired boy was struggling to get up Ultimo noticed that Vice was having trouble with his feet . Ultimo narrowed his eyes and firmly but gently pulled Vice's arm and made him sit on the bed . Vice looked away with a frown .

,, I-I could do that by myself… " said the dark douji crossing his arms .

Ultimo sat on the sofa that was in front of the king-sized bed in an alerted mode .

,, If it wasn't you … then who the fuck… " said Vice clenching his teeth .

,,Neeee~ You shouldn't be so angry over something like this… " said Ultimo trying to calm down the other.

That moment Vice lost it .

,, Something like this….. SOMETHING LIKE THIS ?! ISN'T IT FUCKING OBVIOUS THAT I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF WHOEVER DID THIS ?! " screamed Vice .

,, U-Uhhh…. " Ultimo tried to say something , but he could only release some gloomy sounds.

,, What now ?! " said Vice annoyed.

Ultimo managed to rise his hand and point to the other's neck . Vice touched his face and then went lower just to fell a painful sensation . He then looked at his neck and got as pale as a wall, literally . Vice lowered his head and then started mumbling something under his breath and then he exploded.

,, THAT'S FUCKING IT ! I'LL FUCKING MURDER ALL OF THE FUCKERS WHO HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS SHIT ! "

Vice quickly risen himself of the bed , trying to bare the pain and went straight to the door . He gave it a quick push and a loud row of THUMPs could be heared.

,,Huh? "said Vice opening the door slowly

,, Hmmm~?" said Ultimo that quickly got behind Vice

There was a whole row of people lying on the ground . Vice closed his eyes , one of his eyebrows twitching in annoyance .

Finally , Avaro realesed his mouth and started laughing like a maniac

,,Bwahahahahhahahhahahahahhaha hahahaha ! "

Even Service and Desir were still giggling like mad fangirls. Jealous was looking away and a slight blush could be seen on his face . Shopia was slightly giggling as well. Pardonner and Slow looked different ways , their hands covering their mouths too. Rage wore his poker face . Edile just passed out from the blood loose ( LOL nosebleeding XD )

,,Ahaha~ " Ultimo sweat dropped from behind Vice.

After a few seconds , Desir and Service managed to stop their giggles and looked at the now opened door. They froze , their amused expressions turned into horrified ones as they risen their heads just to see an annoyed to the fullest Vice crossing his arms and wearing one of his deadly smirks that just fit him too well.

,, A-A-Ahhh…." Service turned pale at the sight of the ultimate evil. Then , the blue haired boy gave Desir a quick glance .

,, U-U-Uhhhh~" moaned Desir as he passed out on the floor , his soul floating in the air .

That moment , everybody noticed the deadly karakuridouji who discovered them.

Pardonner and Slow backed off for not getting seriously injured . Rage just stood there frozen , Jealous hiding behind him . Shopia was backing off behind the other doujis. Avaro swallowed his heart in shock .

,, Kukuku~ " said Vice closing his eyes and placing his hand over his forehead .

,, If you wanted to die that badly , you could have just fucking asked ! " yelled Vice

,,W-W-W-W-W-We'r-re s-s-s-s-sorry-y-y ! " said Service bowing his head and making a ,, gomenasai "gesture .

,, I know it's rare , but Ulti agrees with Vice ! You shouldn't have done something like that ! You might hurt someone's feelings ! " said Ultimo with innocent eyes

Vice was giving the other karakuri douji a are-you-retarded-? look before rolling his eyes.

,, Please don't harm us ! " said Service desperate .

,,Haaa ~ ? And why the fuck should I do that , huh ? You found it fun to watch so I might as well enjoy myself too ! " said Vice as he activated his large robotic hands , holding them in a threatening way .

,,U-Uhh… RUN ! " the second Service gave the shout , all of the good doujis bumped into each other , trying to flee as fast as they could .

,, NOT THIS TIME ! " Vice warned as he started running after the good doujis at full speed , rushing the whole room .

,,Haaa~He left " said Jealous relived . Rage sighing as well .

,,Now , Now ! Should I tell you some things about respect or should I proceed just like Vice ? " said Ultimo with a smile , a dark aura coming from his way

,, A-Ahhh~ " said Avaro intimidated . Ultimo was coming closer and closer wearing that creepy smile of his .

,,U-Uwaaaa~~~ ! " a scream could be hared coming from the apartment . Who's scream it was ? Who knows !

A whole day passed and it was getting dark . Next to a nice park where a few broken trees and banks were lying on the ground , the good douji club seemed to be at the end of their powers .

,,Come out ! I'm not fucking done yet ! " yelled a certain evil douji in a threatening way .

A few trees that were still standing still haven't been noticed by the raven haired boy . Well , that's where Service and the other good doujis decided to hide . They were breathing heavily , their hair was being a mess and their clothes partially broken or burnt .

Service noticed that Slow was glaring at him

,, What ?! " asked Service almost whispering .

,, It'll be fun you said , it'll end nice you said… "

,,Ha ! There you are ! " screamed Vice as he crashed the only trees that were standing .

Fortunately , the good doujis managed to get out of there safe….enough….

,,Oh , don't worry ! You know how it's said ! Tomorrow 's a fucking new day ! Hahahahahahaha ! " said Vice while laughing sadistically and taking off .

,, Thank God !" said Service as he crashed to the ground just as the others did too

Not far away , in a cozy apartment a couple of freaked out evil doujis were staying horrified on the ground .

,, Sooo~ did everybody understand ? " said Ultimo still being covered by the dark aura.

,,U-Ugh…." Said Avaro totally scared by the red haired boy while nodding .

,, This guy's just as creepy as Vice ! " whispered Jealous in Desir's ear , who was half-conscious.

,, Then Ulti shall make his leave ! " said Ultimo waving his hand and getting out of the door. Everybody sighed as he left .

,, Between being tortured by this guy and getting beaten by Vice ….I don't know what's worse …" said Desir dizzy .

After a few minutes , Ultimo and Vice met in the park

,, Ugh , God , I can't believe they have the nerve to do that … " said Vice while face palming

,, They quite over did it … " said Ultimo with a frown ,,Are you okay ? " continued the red haired boy concerned .

,,H-Huh ? Since when do you care ? " said Vice crossing his arms.

,, Well you looked quite scared back there … " said Ultimo narrowing his eyes , giving the other a serious look.

,, W-What ?! " said Vice angry.

,, Don't try to deny it …. I saw your expression . " continued Ultimo serious

,, Anyway , if you need something , just call Ulti , okay ? "

,, H-Huh? " said Vice confused .

,,Well then ! See you ! " said Ultimo as he waved his hand and left

After a full day , both good douji club and evil douji branch took a looooong nap.

Not far away , in a small apartment a very happy Yamato could be seen hugging his dear karakuri douji . In another apartment , a crying K could be seen clinging to his douji's foot , receiving some growls .

The ultimate good and the ultimate evil had one hell of a day , but at least now they could get some hugs , and in Vice's case , some bottles of Galbiz .


End file.
